Sonic SHIELD
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Hydra has launched their attack and the world's future is threatened. Can our favourite Time Lord help save the day when he joins Coulson and his team?
1. Golden Ball

Lights flickered and sparks flew out from broken cables left dangling around the building, ripped apart from the attack. Doors were left dangling on their hinges, creaking in the breeze that blew through the corridors, from large holes blown into the side of the outside walls. An intruder alarm rang half-heartedly, as though it knew no one was coming, there was no one to protect it anymore.

A figure moved through the building, looking in each room, as though they were searching for one thing in particular. Glass and other debris crunched underfoot, their long brown coat sweeping through the dust, dirtying the hem turning it a light grey colour. They held a small, thin, cylindrical object in their hand, a small blue light lit at the top, it also emitting a beeping sound as he moved it around in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," a voice rang out in an American twang, the sound of a pistol being engaged accompanying the voice.

The figure turned to face the new person and came face to face with a group of 5 people all looking at him, with at least 3 of them holding a gun.

"My name is the Doctor and I am here to ensure that a dangerous piece of technology has not been taken."

"I didn't ask for your rank, I asked for your name," the other person demanded.

"My name is the Doctor."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from the planet Gallifrey."

"Never heard of it. So you're not human?"

"No, but I am on your side, I have lost count how many times that I have saved this planet."

"I have never see you before." He turned to a gentleman next to him. "Has the database brought up any intel on our friend here?"

"There is some information, but it has been heavily edited and requires top level security clearance to access," he replied, a definite Scottish accent present, the Doctor noted.

"I think I can help with that," the Doctor said. He raised his device up and activated it, pointing it directly towards the tablet held by the Scottish gentleman. "I would like to know what information you have on me."

Fitz stared in shock as the screen began to fill with information as the files were opened, putting all their secret information on show.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"My Sonic Screwdriver can unlock most things, its my own design."

"You have revealed everything, I need one of those."

"Sorry, there is only one per me and no one else (except River) has one."

"You really have been busy," Coulson commented as he read the tablet over Fitz's shoulder. "It says here that you are an adviser to UNIT. Whats that?"

"UNIT, the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They were set up by the United Nations to investigate alien activity and I did used to work for them, but that was lifetimes ago. They still have me on the books, just in case they are ever out of their depth and need my help. What else do you have on me?"

"It seems we owe you a great deal, but I can't reveal anymore. We are in trouble now, S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen and we are trying to stop a group called HYDRA from taking over the world. We came here to assess the damage and see what got taken. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"As I said before, I am here to make sure an important piece of technology has no been taken. Before S.H.I.E.L.D placed their base here, there was a secure facility buried deep below the surface containing one piece of weaponry, so dangerous it must never fall into the wrong hands. It seems that it was not discovered, but I need to remove it and take it to my ship for safe keeping."

"Where is it located?" Sky asked.

"It is right in the centre of the building, but there is an access door nearby however it seems to be better disguised than I remember it being."

"Could this be it?" May asked standing next to an open gap.

"Um yes I suppose," the Doctor replied jogging over.

He ducked in under the low frame and flicked his screwdriver on to get some light. He started to descend a set of iron steps as they spiralled down into the blackness. They kept going for a couple of minutes until the reached the bottom where a large steel door awaited them. The Doctor walked over to a control panel next to the door and pushed a button.

"_NAME_," a computerised voice demanded.

"The Doctor," he replied.

"_NAME ACCEPTED. INSERT TARDIS KEY_."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the key before placing it into a keyhole which had just opened up on the panel. He turned it a quarter turn to the right and waited for confirmation from the computer.

"_TARDIS KEY ACCEPTED. INSERT SONIC DEVICE AT SET FREQUENCY_."

The Doctor complied and again waited for the computer.

"_FREQUENCY ACCEPTED. SPEAK PASSWORD_."

"Rassillon," the Doctor replied.

"_PASSWORD ACCEPTED. DOOR OPENING_."

A large clunking sound came from the door as the bolts inside began to release and the hydraulics pushed the door open. They all waited to see what would be inside the chamber and if the weapon was still there. The door came to a halt and the Doctor stepped inside. In the centre of the room, there was a large metal cylinder. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at it and the cylinder began to split in two, the top half rising into the ceiling and the bottom half into the floor. This revealed a plinth which had a glass cloche covering a large golden ball which was atop a stand.

"Is that it, a gold metal ball?" Simmonds asked.

"Is that it? Is that it? Do you think I would keep a simple metal golden ball under such tight security if that was it?"

"Well it just doesn't look much," Fitz said in defence of Simmonds.

"This ball as you eloquently put it, is in fact a sphere from the skirt of a Dalek drone and is packed with a plethora of dangerous technologies capable of destroying large parts of the universe in a simple detonation. Now I really need to get this to my ship and out of the way of anyone like this HYDRA group you mentioned."

"Sir," Fitz interrupted, "I am reading life signs above us, they are homing in on the door."

"We are trapped." Sky said.

"I can't take this up there with them and they can't get in here," the Doctor said. He walked over to the door and pulled it shut, sealing it with his sonic.

"What are we going to do in here?" May asked. " We can't get out here now!"

"Well, it is just lucky that I brought this little bottle with me then," the Doctor said, producing a small clear bottle containing a clear liquid, from his pocket. Protruding from the bottle was a small T shape metal bar.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"I can summon my ship with it. This bottle contains Huon particles which can also be found in theTARDIS's power units and they attract magnetically, calling the TARDIS here."

"How will your ship fit in here?" Coulson asked.

"Trust me, it's smaller than you think."

The Doctor twisted the small metal bar and the contents began to glow an orange colour the particles glowed brighter and the air around them began to shimmer, a large blue box suddenly appearing around the Doctor, covering him completely.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"A Police Public Call Box apparently," Coulson replied.

The door flew inwards revealing the Doctor standing there, unhurt from the box landing atop of him.

"Come on in then, we need to get you all out of here."

"It will be a bit snug in there," Coulson replied.

"Yeah maybe, just come on in."

The Doctor moved into the TARDIS letting the others come in.

"Wow, ok I take it all back, this is amazing," Fitz said in awe. "How does this work?"

"Transindental dimensions, or to put it simply it is wibbely wobbly timey wimey."

"It's bigger on the inside," Sky said as she looked around the console room.

"Yep, I've heard that before," the Doctor said as he closed the door, chucked his coat on one of the pillars and then ran over to the console and started to operate the controls. The central column began to rise and fall, the wheezing noise of the TARDIS emitting in time with the movement.

"So where are we going?" Coulson asked.

"I am taking you back to your plane."

"How did you know we came in a plane, we never told you that."

"I can see it on my scanner and also this is a time machine, it can see into the past and future and its CCTV shows you landing."

The Doctor flipped a few more levers and switches and the wheezing started to calm down and the central column stopped still. The TARDIS engines went silent as it landed.

"Here we are, your plane. You better get out there quickly before the intruders realise you are here and try and take it. Also I reckon in about 30 seconds the entire base will be destroyed as they fail to get past the security door."

May moved over to the door and stepped out into the plane and headed to the cockpit to get the aircraft in flight.

"I will see you all soon, but you need to go now. Things are not going to get easier, but stay together and be strong, you will get through it."

"Thank you for your help," Coulson said as he raised his hand to shake the Doctor's.

With that, the agents exited the TARDIS and found themselves in the plane's garage. The TARDIS suddenly began to phase in and out of existence.

"Do you think we will see him again?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I want you to go through all the files he unlocked and glean as much information as you can about him. Be prepared, we don't know what he is capable of and who he works with and for."

They each headed to their stations, readying for the events to come with HYDRA and the mysterious Doctor.


	2. Peru

"The machine is stuck fast in the wall, I don't think we will be able to get it out," Fitz said.

"We need to get going, or there will be bullets peppering our bodies soon," Ward replied.

"What is it and why is it pulsing like that?" Coulson asked. "Is it a fragment from the invasion?"

"Most likely," Fitz said.

They worked fast and soon the object released its self from the wall and fell into Coulson's awaiting hands.

"Let's go!" Coulson shouted.

They ran out of the ruin and ducked down as they came face to face with a group of armed men. Before they could do anything however, several flashes of green light flew through the air and hit each man square in the back, causing them to collapse to the ground. Coulson looked towards the source of the blasts and saw a woman standing there. She had large curly blonde hair and wore hiking gear, with two large silver guns in her hands.

"Agents, how goes the day?" she spoke.

"Can I ask who you are?" Coulson asked as he rose up from behind the rock he had used as a shield.

"Professor River Song, archeologist," the woman said, extending her hand to shake Coulson's.

Coulson accepted as he studied her weapons and wondered what she was doing here.

"How do you know us and that we were here?"

"We have a friend in common, the Doctor."

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"Spoilers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mine and the Doctor's relationship runs out of sync. The older I get, the younger I meet him. He told me about a group of people he once met from S.H.I.E.L.D and that he knew you got into trouble in Peru, but couldn't come and help this time because it crossed his own time stream. He is very particular about the rules of time, being a Time Lord and all."

"Do you know what we are supposed to do?" Fitz asked.

"Get this technology to the Fridge, keep it away from those who do not have Earth's best interest at their heart. The Doctor will rendezvous with you soon. He also asked me to give you this."

River reached into a pocket of her shorts and withdrew a large spherical object wrapped in cloth. She handed it to Coulson and withdrew the cloth as the object touched his hands.

"That's the ball from the Dalek the Doctor came to find when he met us," Skye gasped.

"Not quite, that was from a particularly powerful Dalek, this one comes from a lowly foot soldier. The Doctor has withdrawn all harmful technology. It is an identifier, if you see him again, present this and he will know who you are, if he is running on the right time stream that is. Now I must go, my prison officers will be wondering where I am."

"You're in prison, yet you escaped to come and see us?" Ward inquired.

"The Doctor comes and gets me out every now and then. It also helps that I have my vortex manipulator to teleport me out as well."

"What are you in for?" Coulson asked.

"I killed a man, a good man. I am serving multiple life sentences."

"You're a murderer and you expect us to trust you?"

"I expect you to trust the Doctor, and I would tell you more about my situation, but that is in your Doctor's future. Spoilers! Sorry."

With that, she reached down to her wrist and activated the vortex manipulator, fizzling out of existence, leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D agents standing gaping in awe.

"So, do we trust her?" Skye asked.

"If the Doctor trust her, then I think we need to."

"Phil, look at the sphere," May said.

The sphere in Coulson's hand had lettering glowing on it's surface. They all crowded round to see what they said.

"Speak the name of the place we met?"

Could on thought for a moment and then spoke aloud, "Pasameer."

The words then stopped glowing and disappeared. A blue pulsating light began to throb around the surface of the ball. There was a small hiss and the ball began to split in half, opening to reveal a small object inside. A key.

"A key, what is that for?" Ward asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure we will find out soon," Coulson replied.

"Where now sir?" May asked.

"We need to get this technology to the fridge, Director Fury will be waiting for us."

"What will you do with the key, will you tell Fury?" Ward asked.

"I think we need to keep the key and anything about the Doctor on a low down. If I deem it necessary, I will tell Fury. The less people who know, the better. We don't want to endanger innocent people because of their knowledge."

"But we also don't want to endanger them for not knowing," Ward retorted.

"That is true, but I am going to do it my way and as I said, if it warrants it, I will tell Fury all about the Doctor and the key."

Without another word, Coulson turned and led the group back towards the plane on their way to the Fridge. A lone figure watched them from the undergrowth as they made their way towards the safety of the plane. The Doctor turned and walked towards the TARDIS.

"Were you checking up on me?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned to find River standing behind him.

"River, I am still getting to know you. Our lives run in a different order and it was imperative they got the message so they would trust my tenth self. They wouldn't probably accept that I have a new body and then become even more suspicious of me. Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

"Spoilers."

"Quite. Well I suppose I shall be seeing you around then. Good bye River." The Doctor turned and entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

"Good bye my love," River whispered as the familiar wheezing sound began to ring out through the jungle. She lifted her arm up and programmed the vortex manipulator, sending herself off to the next adventure.

The jungle stood still once more, as if no alien or human presences were there that day.


End file.
